Turned Around
by beccz
Summary: Now that Massie is 24 her life has changed completly. She is working as a waitress in a diner and is broke. Claire is now a famous actress. How did Massie's life get so turned around? P.S. all the spacing and caps are right again so read&review :D
1. Prolouge

Massie Block graduated junior high top of the world and even more popular in high school. She had a major alpha status, four close friends, and a great boyfriend. So what happened?

Now, Massie is 24, single, and working as a waitress at a diner. While Claire Lyons, who was the loser in high school, is a famous actress, rich, and dating soccer superstar (and Massie's ex-boyfriend) Derrick Harrington. She's living the dream while still being friends with the members of the Pretty Committee, Alicia Rivera who is now a model, Kristen Gregory, a journalist, and Dylan Marvil, a talk show host, while Massie hasn't spoken to them in years. How did Massie's world get turned around? Read my story to find out =D


	2. Chapter 1

Monday 7:10

Massie

I hate those days when you're too tired to even hit the snooze button. I managed to crawl out of bed and get dressed for work. I put on my light pink waitress dress and adjusted my Massie nametag. I could just sense that it was going to be another crappy day in my crappy life. In case you are wondering why, I'm currently living in New Jersey and working at the Finer Diner getting paid minimum wage. My life is in a complete rut and I feel like nothing is ever going to change. To top it off, I am still single. I looked at the clock. 7:30. I was going to be late. I grabbed my knock-off Prada bag and ran out the door.

"You're late." My boss Joe said.

"I know, I'm sorry." I said and started taking orders. I worked the breakfast shift for 3 hours. I must have said, "How do you take your coffee?" at least 50 times, but what else is new?

"This place is so... dinery." A dark haired woman dressed head to toe in Ralph Lauren said.

"Well, it is a diner." A tall, light blonde hair woman said. Their voices seemed strangely familiar but I shook off the thought and got back to work.

"Hi, are you ready to order?" I said unenthusiastically. "Yea," the dark haired woman said, "I'll have an egg white omelet please." She looked at me weird but I just ignored it.

"I'll take the same please." The blonde woman said. She looked at me weird too but I'm used to having strange people coming to this diner. I got their omelets and brought them to their table.

"Here you go." I said, placing the omelets down on the table.

"Thanks...um sorry I don't know your name." The dark haired women said. I pointed to my nametag.

"Massie." The blonde woman said.

"Ehmagawd!" The dark haired woman screeched. "I knew it! I thought you looked like her but I wasn't sure. You're Massie Block!" I just stood there. I didn't know what to say. The dark haired woman was Alicia Rivera and the blonde woman was Claire Lyons. Just then I knew my crappy day was about to get worse.


	3. Chapter 2

Monday 8:05

Claire

I felt someone nudging my shoulder.

"Kuh-laire, wake up! We're here." Alicia said. We got our purses and stepped off the train.

"Why exactly are we in New Jersey again?" I asked

"I have a photo shoot for tomorrow and I thought it would be fun to take you." She answered.

"Ok, so what should we do?" I asked

"I think we should do some shopping then maybe get something to eat." She said.

"Sounds good." But it really didn't. All we seemed to do was go shopping. Plus malls are crowded with people that will probably recognize me and I'll end up signing autographs the whole time. After high school, I starred in my second movie and my career took off from there. I've been in 8 movies and guest starred on 3 television shows. It's weird to think that I was a loser in high school.

After shopping for a few hours, we looked around for someplace to eat.

"Ew, its all fast food places." Alicia said.

"Hm. How about that diner over there?" I suggested.

"The Finer Diner?" Alicia sounded disgusted.

"C'mon, let's check it out."

"Fine." She finally agreed and we went in.

"This place is so...dinery." Alicia said as we walked in.

"Well, it is a diner." I laughed. We sat down at a table and looked over the menu.

"Hey, do you see that waitress over there?" She asked me.

"Yea, what about her?" I asked.

"She looks so familiar. I can't figure out who she is." Alicia said. The waitress walked up to our table.

"Hi," she said in a dull voice, "Are you ready to order?" We both ordered egg white omlets and the waitress left the table.

"You're right," I said, "She does look familiar."

"I know it's weird. Anyway, how are things going with you and Derrick?"

"Good. He's taking me out to dinner Wednesday." I said.

"Ehmagawd! Do you think he's going to propose?" She asked excitedly

"I don't know. We've been going out for a really long time. Oh my god. Do you think so?" Before Alicia could answer the waitress came back with our food.

"Here you go." She said and placed down our omelets.

"Thanks...um sorry I don't know your name." Alicia said. The waitress pointed to her nametag.

"Massie." I read it aloud. Then I realized why the waitress was so familiar. The waitress was Massie Block.

"Ehmagawd!" Alicia screamed before I could. "I knew it! I thought you looked like her but I wasn't sure. You're Massie Block!" Massie froze. She looked horrified which I would be if last I was seen I was rich and fabulous and now was working as a waitress.

"Massie?" Alicia asked.

"Uhm, no. My uniforms at the cleaners and, uhm, I borrowed this from another worker. I just say that my name's her name when I wear this so it won't confuse people..." She said nervously

"What?" I asked.

"My real name is, uhm, Ashley. Ok, enjoy those omelets!" she said and left the table.

"Whoa. That was weird." I said.

"Yea. How do you think she ended up as a waitress?" Alicia asked.

"No idea." The rest of our breakfast was silent. When Massie came back with the check, she didn't even look at us. She just put it down on the table and walked away quickly.

"Massie wait!" I called.

"Ehmagawd! I'm not Massie ok?" she said

"Massie, you just said, "ehmagawd" we know it's you." Alicia said. Massie sighed. She pulled up a chair and sat down with us.

"So, how are you guys?" She asked.

"Good. How about you? Working in a diner huh?" Alicia said. Massie looked so embarrassed.

"Uhm well I'm just working here because...because I'm trying out for a waitress in a movie and they want me to know how to do it for real..." She lied.

"Oh, what movie?" Alicia smirked.

"The, uhh, The Waitress." She said, "Yea it's about a...a waitress."

"Oh, sounds cool. Tell me if you get the part. Anyway, we have to go, I have a photo shoot, but if your in Westchester, come visit. I'm sure everyone would want to see you.

"Everyone?" Massie asked

"Yea. We're all still friends. Kristen, Dylan, Derrick, Josh, Cam."

"Oh, Claire, you're still with Cam?" Massie asked. I didn't know what to say. Massie and Derrick were together for so long. People even called them Massington.

"Uhm, no." I said nervously, "I'm dating Derrick."

"Oh," You could tell she was mad. "That's...great."

"Yea, well come see us anytime." Alicia said and we both got up. I glanced back to the diner and looked at Massie. Remember how I said it was weird to think that I was the loser in high school because now I'm famous? Well looking at Massie working in a diner, when she was the most popular girl I knew, where she was a freshman and seniors would be talking about her, was even weirder.


	4. Chapter 3

Massie

Wednesday 11:43

I just laid in bed. I didn't want to leave my bed ever again. Quick recap: Alicia Rivera and Claire Lyons came to the diner I work at. I freaked out and lied saying that I was trying out for a waitress movie. And Claire is dating Derrick. Slut. Alicia is a model, Claire is an actress, and I'm a waitress. How did that even happen? I looked at my old pug, Bean. I've had her since junior high and she helped me through everything.

"Bean," I asked her, "When was the last time something good happened to me?" I know, I'm talking to a dog. But seriously, how long has it been since something good happened to me? I knew the answer. Senior year in Westchester. I was at the top of the world. Great boyfriend, great friends, great life.

"Bean, we're going back to Westchester. I mean it's not I'm leaving behind anything besides my job." I know it sounds crazy but I've made up my mind. I'm going back to Westchester.

I packed up all my stuff and went to the diner to get my last paycheck and tell Joe I was leaving. I got in my beat up Altima and drove off. I drove for hours but finally I was familiar with the area. Westchester, NY. Here, I could go back to being the Massie Block that everyone was talking about, and just, Massie Block the waitress. I got out of my car and took out all my stuff. I looked around. I didn't exactly know what I was going to do or where I was going to go, all I knew was that there had to be a change in my life.


	5. Chapter 4

Claire

Wednesday 6:47

I quickly slipped on my heels and searched for my purse. Tonight was my dinner with Derrick and I wanted everything to be perfect. I was wearing a short and simple Ralph Lauren dark blue halter dress with ruffles at the top. I was so nervous. Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan all think that he's going to propose. Alicia even said she heard Josh and Derrick talking about a ring. The doorbell rang and I started freaking out.

"Hey." Derrick said and kissed me. "You ready to go?"

"Yea." I responded. We my house and walked down to his red sports car. We started driving to teh restaurant when we passed a beat up Altima.

"Whoa, I didn't know there were hobos here." Derrick said.

"What?" I asked.

"Check out the inside of that car." He said pointing to the Altima. I looked inside. They was clothes and other things piled in the backseat. There was a woman sleeping in the front.

"Go tap on the window!" Derrick said.

"No way! You go!" I said

"Fine, I will." He said and got out of the car.

"What?" I said and I followed him. He started knocking on the window of the car. The person screamed then noticed us. She opened the window.

"Yea?" She said in a scratchy voice. Oh my god. The hobo was Massie. Why does she keep showing up? "Wait, Claire?"

"Yea." I answered.

"Wait, you know the hobo?" Derrick whispered to me.

"No, that's Massie Block." Derrick froze.

"Massie?" He asked.

"Derrick?" She asked.

"How are you? Why are you in a car?"

"Oh, I'm good. I just moved here?" She answered.

"What? You moved here?" I answered.

"That's so great," Derrick said. Whoa, am I even here anymore?

"Yea, we should hang sometime." Massie said. What a slut!

"Yea, defiantly." He said. What is going on?

"Uhm, Derrick our reservations are at 7:00." I said.

"Oh right," He said finally noticing I was there. "I'll see you later Massie."

"Yea. It was good seeing you." She said and closed the window.


	6. Chapter 5

Wednesday 10:09

Claire

I came back from my date with Derrick completely depressed. My phone rang.

"Hey Alicia." I said.

"Ehmagawd, how did it go?" She asked

"Horrible."

"What? He didn't propose?"

"No. He was so weird the whole time. I don't know what went wrong." I said.

"What? But Josh told me yesterday that Derrick was going to propose tonight. It was so hard to keep it from you. I wonder why he didn't."

"Yea and guess who we saw and the way there."

"Who?" She asked.

"Massie Block." I said.

"Again?"

"Yea. She was sleeping in a car. She said she moved here."

"That's weird. What else did she say?"

"Well she said to Derrick that they should hang and he said yes." I said.

"Ehmagawd!" Alicia screeched, "Maybe that's why he didn't propose!"

"What?" I asked.

"Massie and Derrick were together for a really long time, Kuh-laire." Alicia had a point. What if that was the reason he didn't propose.

"I have to go." I said and hung up. I sat down on the couch and cried. Massie Block ruined my life in junior high and high school. Things are finally on my side and Massie won't ruin it now. I knew I was going to regret this, but I had to do it. I got out my phone and called Derrick.

"Hello?" Derrick answered.

"Derrick, can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked.

"Uhm, actually I can't really talk right now." He said.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

"Yea, yea I-" I heard something crash.

"Ow!" I heard someone scream.

"Is someone with you?" I asked.

"No, uhm, that was me." He said.

"That sounded like a girl..."

"Look, Claire, I have to go. I'll call you later." He said and hung up. I started to cry again. What was going on? I knew the answer though. Massie's back and so is the drama.


	7. Chapter 6

Thursday 4:12

Massie

I woke up and looked at the clock. Then I looked at Derrick sleeping next to me. Just then, I realized what I did. Let me explain...

Last night I fell asleep in my car when I arrived in Westchester. I woke up to Claire Lyons and Derrick Harrington (my ex-boyfriend) tapping on my car window. We talked for a little but then they left for some dinner reservations. I drove around for awhile but I still had no where to go. Derrick came up to my car again then offered to show me around. We drove around for awhile then he took me to his loft. We talked for hours, talking about old times and such.

"So, how did you end up as a waitress?" He asked me.

"Well it was right at the end of the year, a few weeks after graduation. My dad got sued, don't ask me for what I still don't know, and he lost basically all of our money. My dad got fired because it was all over the paper and it was a bad reputation for his work and so did my mom. So to make money, my dad sold tons of my designer clothes and stuff. But, since they were all real, it's illegal so my dad lost even more money. So he said, 'Get the rest of your stuff, we're leaving this shit town.' So we packed up and left. He didn't even let me say goodbye to anyone."

"Wow," He said. "That really sucks."

We talked some more after that and I don't know how, but we started making out. But we were interuppted by Claire calling Derrick.

"Oh, shit." Derrick said, "It's Claire. Go in the kitchen for a sec, ok?"

"Hello?" He answered the phone. I quickly walked to the kitchen but tripped and knocked over his lamp which broke.

"Ow!" I screamed looking down at the cut on my knee.

"No, uhm, that was me." I heard Derrick say. I walked into the kitchen and waited for Derrick to get off the phone. I looked at the pictures he had on his refrigerator. There were ones of him and Josh and Cam and lots of pictures of him and Claire. It made me gag. I took them off the fridge. Underneath them, I saw a picture of Derrick and I from graduation. It made me happy that he still had a piece of me here.

"You can come back in" He called from the living room.

We talked more, made out more, and then, well, we did 'it'. I didn't think I was doing anything wrong. I mean Derrick and I were together for so long. But he's with Claire and now I feel like a slut. Derrick started to wake up. I looked over at him. His blonde shaggy hair fell perfectly on his beautiful eyes. I had a feeling I was never going to get over this guy.


	8. Chapter 7

Thursday 9:56

Derrick

I woke up feeling horrible and happy at the same time. Last night, I was going to propose to Claire, but we ran into Massie Block on the way there. It made me think twice about marrying her. Somewhere along the way though, I ended up sleeping with Massie. I looked over at her.

"What did we do?" She asked me.

"Nothing..." I replied.

"Ehmagawd, I feel horrible," She said, "You're dating Claire."

"It's ok. Things with me and Claire weren't going to work out anyway." I said. There was a knock on the door.

"Well, they're not now," Massie said, "That's probably her!"

"Shit." I said, "Get your clothes and hide in the bathroom." She quickly got her clothes and quietly ran upstairs. I opened the door.

"Hey." I said.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"Sure."

"What was up with you yesterday?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Like on the phone you were tot-" She stopped. "Is that a thong?!" She screeched. I looked down on the ground where Massie must have dropped her thong. Shit.

"Oh yea, that's your thong." I lied.

"I don't wear thongs. Derrick, I want the truth!"

"I'm telling you the truth." I said.

"Then how come you didn't propose last night?" She screamed.

"What?" I asked.

"Alicia told me that you told Josh you were going to propose. So why didn't you? Was it because of Massie?" Ugh, remind me to beat up Josh later.

"What? No, this has nothing to do with Massie." Except for the fact that I just had sex with her.

"So why didn't you propose?" Claire asked.

"It just wasn't the right time. I wanted everything to be perfect."

"Ok." She sighed.

"Do you forgive me?" I asked.

"Yes." She said and kissed me. "I have to go to an interview but can I use your bathroom real quick?" Damn it. So close!

"What?" I asked nervously.

"Your bathroom." She said and walked toward the bathroom.

"No! There's no plumbing! The water is out! It won't flush!" I shouted out random lies. She opened the door to Massie sitting on the floor. At least she was dressed.

"Hey Claire..."


	9. Chapter 8

Thursday 10:05

Massie

"Hey Claire..." I managed to choke out. Claire came to Derrick's house while I was still there. Things were going good until she came in the bathroom where I was hiding.

"What the hell are you doing here, Massie?" She screeched at me.

"Uhm, I..." I started.

"Oh, so I guess that was your thong!" She snapped as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Claire-" Derrick tried to say but she cut him off.

"You are a sick bastard!" She screamed and stormed out of the house.

"Derrick, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." I said.

"No it's not," He said, "I offered to show you around. I took you here. I made the first move. I am a sick bastard."

"No you're not. Claire's just not right for you." I said. He just stood there. I stood up and started making out with him again.

"You should go." He said. I felt heartbroken. I thought Derrick was what I was missing in my life, but he obviously just wanted to sleep with me.

"Ok." I said and walked out of the bathroom.

"Massie, wait." He stopped me. Maybe he does feel the same way.

"Yea?" I asked.

"Don't forget your thong." Of course. I picked up the thong and walked out. I felt disgusting, but that was mostly because I wasn't wearing underwear.

I returned back to my car and got changed. I still had no idea where to live. I guess I should find a job first. I drove around looking for help wanted signs. I realized that would just get me back to a diner. I had an idea. I got a phone book and searched in Alicia Rivera. She was a famous model now. Connections much?

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Leesh, this is Massie Block." I said. I had to do some serious ass kissing if I wanted her help.

"Ehmagawd Massie! I heard you moved here." She said.

"Yea I did. Unfortunately, I don't have a job or house or anything. So I thought, maybe you could help me. I heard you're a model and knowing how gorgeous you are, you're probably bigger then Tyra Banks."

"So you want me to help you get a job?" She asked.

"Yea."

"Well, I don't think so. But I might know someone who can. Come to my place on Saturday at around 8. I'm having a party. Everyone is going to be there." She said

"Everyone? As in Claire and Derrick and others?" I asked.

"Yea." She said.

"Oh, I don't think that's a good idea." I replied.

"Well, if you need a job..."

"Alright, I'll come." I said finally giving in.

"Great! See you then." She said and hung up.

Great, I just took getting a job over getting my eyes clawed out by Claire.

**A/N- Ok I know that this was like a horrible chapter. I had writers block, blech! ANYWAY it's going to get better. I hope. Please review. I love reviews. They get me excited :D haha anyway I also don't know who Derrick should be with. Personally, I like Massington but some people were saying Clarrington so idk. Review what you think I need some help with this story. Keep reading!**

**-Rebecca3 **


	10. Chapter 9

Friday 2:12

Claire

My phone rang again. I hit ignore and took another spoonful of ice cream. I went to Derrick's house yesterday to see why he was acting so weird. I found a thong on his floor and a slut (Massie Block) in his bathroom. I've just been sitting here spooning down ice cream since then. I was going to tell everyone what happened, but I decided not to. I'm going to save this and use it against them later. I know its mean, but I have a right to be a bitch right now. My phone rang again. Derrick had been calling me every second since it happened. I hit ignore and went to go take a shower. I was getting ready for a photo shoot I had, when I heard a knock on the door.

"Delivery from Derrick Harrington." The delivery guy said. He was holding a dozen roses.

"Aw, isn't that nice?" I said. "Can you give this to him in return?" I grabbed the roses stomped on them and then handed them back to the delivery guy.

"Crazy." I heard him say under his breath as he left.

I sat back on the couch when my phone rang. I decided to answer it this time.

"STOP CALLING ME!" I screamed into the phone.

"Gawd, Claire. I haven't called you in days."

"Oh, sorry Dylan. I thought you were…someone else." I said remembering that I wasn't going to tell anyone.

"Who?" Dylan asked.

"No one, forget it." I said.

"Uh, ok. Anyway, are you coming to Alicia's party tomorrow?" She asked.

"Uhm, I don't think so." I said.

"Aw, why not? You know Massie Block's going to be there." She said.

"Oh well then I'm definitely not coming." I said.

"Come on, Claire. I know you and Massie had some issues, but you guys were friends." Dylan said.

"Alright, I'll come" I said reluctantly.

"Yay! I'll see you later." She said and hung up.

**AN: I had to switch POV cause I wanted to do Massie's POV for the party but Claire chap was too short**

Saturday 7:50

Massie

I finished applying my makeup in the rearview mirror of my car and stepped out. I was so jumpy. Claire and Derrick were going to be there and I'm sure Claire told everyone. Holy mother, there's going to be a cat fight.

I tried to ring the doorbell of Alicia's house, but my arms were shaking too much. Finally I got it steady enough and I rang it. I heard someone coming to the door. I started hyperventilating.

"Massie!" Alicia screeched and lunged forward. Holy shit! She's going to tackle me to the ground! Surprisingly, she threw her arms around me and hugged me.

"Hey Alicia!" I said hugging her back.

"Ehmagawd it's been so long, well besides seeing you at the diner." She said.

"I know!" I said.

"Look!" She said and held out her hand. On it was a shiny, silver ring with a huge diamond.

"Ehmagawd! You're engaged! To who?" I asked.

"Josh!" She squealed.

"Josh Hotz?" I asked.

"Yea! But anyway, come inside." She said. I entered the huge house. I looked around at all the familiar faces. Everyone one was here, Kristen Gregory, Dylan Marvil, Josh Hotz, Chris Plovert, Olivia Ryan (with a new nose) and some gay guy I've never seen before. It was like a high school reunion I swear. I just wondered where Cam Fisher was. I kept looking around. Crap, Claire and Derrick are here. I wondered why Claire didn't tell Alicia.

"Who's the hot chick?" Kemp asked as we walked in. Dylan punched his arm.

"Ow! Well, she is." He said.

"Guys, this is Massie Block!" Alicia announced.

"Ehmagawd!" Kristen and Dylan screamed and ran up to hug me.

"Hey guys!" I hugged them back.

"Holy Shit! Massie Block?" Someone said.

I went around talking to everybody. I found out Dylan is a talk show host, Kristen is a journalist, Plovert, Kemp, and Josh are all soccer players but not on the same team and Olivia is the owner of a boutique and she's dating Plovert.

"So how come Cam's not here?" I asked Kristen.

"What? He's here." She said.

"But-" I started to say but I was cut off.

"Massie, this is my boyfriend, Kacey." She said.

"Nice to meet you." I said not really caring. I was scanning the room for Cam. I mean how hard is it to find a guy with one blue eye and one green eye?

"You too" He said. I finally looked up. Kacey was gorgeous. He had bleach blonde hair that flipped right above his neon blue eyes. He smiled. He had perfect white teeth. You lucky bitch, Kristen.

"Massie," Alicia said, "Do you want to meet the guy I said can get you a job?"

"Yea." I said. She took me over to him.

"Massie, this is the head of the CAMera fashion industry, actually you've already met." Alicia said.

"What?" I asked.

"Cam Fisher." She said.

"What?!" I was so surprised. It couldn't be Cam. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a pink jacket, and a white neck tie. But then I looked closer at him. One blue eye and one green eye. So that's why Claire and him aren't together anymore.

"Massie Block! You look great." He said

"Thanks, you too." I said still in shock.

"So Alicia tells me you need a job." We talked for awhile, negotiated and stuff.

"Well, I guess I can pull some strings since we're good friends. Plus it won't be too hard because I own the company. How about a one year contract for a model for CAMera magazines and I can hook you up with someone who can sell you a nice house for a decent price."

"Cam that would be great! Thanks." I said and smiled. This night turned out much better than I thought. I haven't even talked to Derrick or Claire yet.

"Hey Massie." Derrick said.

I spoke too soon.


	11. Author's Note

Author's Note

Sorry guys, I'm going to continue soon I just have MAJOR writers block. UGH! I have no idea what to write. Anyway I kind of stole this idea from another fanfiction but I think it will be fun.

Review my fanfiction with your name and appearance. Then write your best idea of what should happen next in this story. Whoever gives the best idea I will add them as a character in one of the next chapters. Don't worry I will also give you credit for the idea. If you don't have any ideas then please review of what you think of the story so far. I love reviews!

I promise I will update very, very soon 

Love, Becca


	12. Chapter 10

Friday 8:03

Derrick

I was nervously standing at Alicia's party next to Claire when Alicia opened the door to Massie Block. I am way to sober for this. I got another beer and hid my face as she walked inside. Like it wasn't awkward enough that Massie and I had sex, Claire just had to find out.

"Claire, can I talk to you?" I said.

"What, asshole?" She asked.

"I sense you're still mad at me," I said, "But I really think we need to talk about this. I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking."

"Kay and your point?" She snapped.

"I just- Are you- are we… still together?" She paused.

"I don't know if I want to be." Claire said.

"But I don't know if I don't want to be." I said.

"Derrick, I love you, but you still love Massie."

"Claire-"

"I just think it's better if we just end it." She said and walked away. Ok, _way _to sober for that. I grabbed another beer. I looked over at Massie. She was talking to Cam. I think it's time to talk to her. I grabbed yet another beer and walked up to her.

"Hey Massie." I said.

"Oh hey Derrick." She said.

" Want to get a drink?" I asked.

"Uhm no th-"

"Great, let's go." I said and grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" She screeched. I grabbed a beer and pulled her into Alicia's coat closet.

"Uhm, Derrick, how many beers did you have?"

"Not enough." I said as I took a sip. "Claire didn't tell anyone."

"I know, it's weird. I thought she would." She said. "Are you guys still together?" She said taking a step closer.

"No," I said. "She thinks I still have feelings for you." I said taking a step forward.

"What? That's crazy." She said, getting even closer.

"I know." I said leaning in. Holy shit, what am I doing? Apparently, I was making out with Massie Block, again. I don't know how long, but I heard people asking where we were.

"I think we should stop." She said, but kept making out with me.

"Ok, Kris, I'll get your jacket." I heard Alicia say.

"Shit." Massie whispered.

"Go hide, uhm-'' I tried to say.

"Hide where? It's a freaking coat closet." Massie said. Before we could think of what to do, Alicia opened the door.

"Hey Alicia…" Massie said. Why does this keep happening?

**A/N: I know this chapter was really bad but I really didn't know what to write. Also sorry it took kinda long, I'll post the next one faster. Oh and if anyone still wants to do that thing with the becoming a character, you can still do it. Ok please review everyone :D like I said before I love reviews. Keep reading&reviewing&whatever else :]**

**XOXO  
-Rebecca**


End file.
